


don't go without me

by Yellow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How are you feeling?” he asked. Kurapika glanced over at him, and Leorio saw Kurapika’s gaze catch on the hand at his side. Kurapika swallowed.<br/>“Fine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't go without me

Leorio clutched his side and turned his head to look at Kurapika. He was grimacing, breath catching in his throat with every inhale, and Leorio reached out a hand. 

He probed the most obvious wound, the one on Kurapika’s chest, with his Nen. Careful, careful, a voice in his head warned. Not too much. He healed the wound enough that Kurapika could breathe slow and deep, then dropped the elbow holding him up and let his head fall to the damp leaves.

Next to Leorio, Kurapika’s breathing evened, and his forehead creased. Leorio watched as Kurapika opened his eyes, and smiled. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked. Kurapika glanced over at him, and Leorio saw his gaze catch on the hand at his side. Kurapika swallowed. 

“Fine.” 

The word hung in the air, and Leorio studied Kurapika’s face, his pretty grey eyes, dull today but still pretty, always pretty. 

Kurapika was looking back, and Leorio smiled. Kurapika just stared at him.

“Did you use Nen on me?”

Leorio didn’t answer, rolling his head back to look at the sky.

“You fucking idiot.” The words were dry and Kurapika’s throat rasped, but when Leorio looked back at him he saw Kurapika’s eyes tinged scarlet. 

“Don’t,” he said, and reached a hand out to calm Kurapika down. He groped to his side, searching for Kurapika’s hand, and when he found a warm fist, he lingered at Kurapika’s wrist, taking his pulse. Leorio felt it, didn’t think about the numbers. It was there. It was good enough. He unballed Kurapika’s fist, running his hand down the fingers, and when he finally took his hand Kurapika gripped back, knuckles white.

Leorio turned back to look at him.

“Why?” Kurapika rasped. 

“I didn’t spend too much energy,” Leorio said, and Kurapika scoffed, a soft, affectionate noise in the back of his throat. “You still have a clan to avenge,” he said, and Kurapika gripped his hand tighter. “Plus,” Leorio said, “I’m no good in a fight. Those kids are gonna need help and…” Leorio stopped to breathe, and his mouth curled into a tiny smile. When he looked over at Kurapika, he was looking at Leorio with an expression like wonder. 

“You idiot,” he said. He slowly propped himself up on one arm and pulled himself closer to Leorio before collapsing again. Kurapika curled into Leorio’s side, resting his forehead against Leorio’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to lose any more friends,” Kurapika whispered.

“I don’t either,” Leorio said. “Good thing neither of us is dying here.”

Kurapika looked up suddenly, then grimaced a little in pain. 

“You’re right,” he said, shaky. He moved even closer to Leorio, squirming under his good arm and laying his head on Leorio’s chest.

“It’s cold here,” Kurapika said. 

“Yeah.” Leorio tightened the arm around Kurapika’s shoulders.

He could feel Kurapika’s breath on his neck, shallow but steadier than it had been. He gripped his side tighter.

Leorio cleared his throat. “G-Gon and Killua are right nearby. They’ll find us soon.”

Kurapika nodded. “Gon and Killua will find us.”

Leorio felt Kurapika’s breathing hitch again, and sent a tiny tendril of Nen to even it out.

 

Just in case.


End file.
